


Webby Explores Violet.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Violet is over for a sleepover that turns into something way more by the time the night is over between the two of them.





	Webby Explores Violet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this includes Violet getting shaved down there.

12-Year-old Webby Vanderquack and her new friend, 12-year-old Violet Sabrewing were lying on Webbys bed   
in her bedroom doing more study into magic. As the two young girls worked away, Violet noticed that   
Webby was continually smiling to herself, and staring into space a lot. "What are you smiling about all   
the time? You have been smiling away since we started on our Homework." "just thinking about my private   
time with Erin, Violet," Webby replied, her pretty young face lit up and beaming.

"He must be THAT good, you have never stopped smiling." "Uhm, you could say that..." "Perhaps you could  
tell me a little more about this then or at the very least give even just a few details, you do seem to   
be very happy." Violet said, clearly interested. "Yeah, it made me very happy." Webby said, a little   
embarrassed. "Will you tell me then, Webby?" Violet asked again. "Uhhh yeah, sure, alright." Webby said,  
agreeing. Webby then told Violet about her first time with Erin. When she finished, Violet made sure   
Webby had told everything. "Yes, that is correct." "Have you told anyone else then besides me and Lena?"  
"Noooo, if granny knew, she might grill me and then grill Erin and I don't think he can take it."   
"You must have done something wrong then."

"Well, it was not something wrong, exactly, but it was not something they would be happy about, if they  
knew." "Is it something that I will do someday?" "When you get a boyfriend or girlfriend, you will,   
hopefully." Webby said, knowing that Violet had said she was bisexual. Not to mention her mentioning   
something for Huey in a romantic and sexual way AND the fact she had masturbated to her and Lena having   
sex just the other day. "Why can't I do it now?" "You can, but you're not supposed to at 12."

"But if you are allowed to do it, then why can't I do the same?" "You don't have a relationship partner,"  
Webby replied her face flushed. Violet saw that Webbys face was all red, and she realized what it   
was that Webby had done. "I know what it is." Violet said with confidence. "Bet you don't." Webby shot   
back. "I bet I do, go on admit it." "Admit what?" "You and Erin have had sex with a condom so he could  
cum inside your vagina safely. I bet that's it." "Erin and I did WHAT?!?!?" Webby said, surprised at   
Violets good guess. "Yes, that's how you two have had sex together. I just know that is what it was."

Violet looked at Webby. Her face was bright red and her eyes were shiny. She knew that Webby and her   
boyfriend had been alone in her bedroom several times, and she bet they had used a condom every time.  
That's what was putting the smile on Webbys face. "Ok then, you're right. He is always careful and uses   
a condom when necessary." "Wow, what's it like?" "You really want to know?" Webby said. "Every detail,   
Is he big for his age?" Webby blushed red again, "Pretty big." Webby said softly. "Wow, how big?" Violet  
asked still curious. "2 1/2 inches long." "Really?" Violet gasped, feeling a distinct tingle   
between her legs, and in her little developing breasts as she pictured in her mind Erin naked with a 2  
1/2-inch hard penis sticking out from his body.

"It's really impressive." Webbys said, her face blushing. "Did it make you sore?" Violet asked, still  
learning everything she could for her first time. "Well it was just a little when he broke my hymen, but   
it did not last long and soon I felt some really awesome feelings. Similar to when Lena made me cum last   
time." "Did he put it all the way in your vagina?" Violet asked quietly, her voice thick with emotion.   
"All the way, right into the hilt, it really filled my vagina; I could feel his "hairs" against my   
vagina lips." "And if you had a hair vagina like me, he would have felt that against him too." breathed   
a very intrigued Violet. 

"Well no; I have hairless vagina lips as you saw. But why would you shave them? Is that normal?" "Oh yes.  
Lots of girls and women shave their vagina lips." Violet said, speaking from experience. "Why?" Webby   
asked giving a quizzical look. "It is more hygienic and sensitive when you get touched." Violet said   
with a smile "Let me see." Webby said, now interested. "What?" Violet was slightly puzzled but had a   
hunch she knew where this was going and had brought the supplies just in case. "Let me see your shaved   
vagina, I have never seen one that has been shaved after it grew these "pubic hairs" before." Violet   
felt her little hairy vagina become warm and tingly, and she knew that her nipples were becoming erect   
as well at all this detailed talk about her body. She looked at Webby and could see that her face was   
flushed and her eyes were all wet. Webby was feeling horny, and it made her horny too.

"Well, I haven't shaved in a while so maybe before we get me all shaved, you could take a look at my   
pubic hairs. I don't think you got a good enough look at me down there last time I was naked around you   
and Lena." Webbys face became perplexed. "Wait, we're going to shave you?" Violet held up a hand. "One  
thing at a time. Yes, I will teach you how to shave a vagina by letting you shave me. But first I think  
you should get a full look at what a full hairy vagina looks like." Webby nodded in understanding and   
Violet got to work undressing herself. 

She stood up from where she had been sitting and pulled down her black sweatpants, to her feet then   
kicked them aside before grasping the elastic of her little purple and white underwear, pulling them   
to one side, exposing her her moist vagina and a thin line of curls poking above the edge of her legs,   
providing a tiny bush of pitch-black hair around her vagina lips. Webby leaned over and gazed at Violets   
hairy vagina lips. She could see her black bush at the top of her slit, kinda, and then her swollen   
vagina lips. Then she managed to move to the bed, keeping her little bit exposed before laying down.

Violets vagina was much like her own, but purple colored around the outside instead of white like hers,   
and of course, the lips were full of curly hair. "Umm, Violet, I can't really see it all, with your   
underwear still on." Webby said with a soft blush and a quiet voice. "My apologies, I thought you could  
see my vagina alright, let me fix that", Violet grasped hold of her underwear and raising her bottom up   
from the bed, slipped her underwear down over her trim bottom and pulled them off, giving Webby  
her first full view of her moist hairy vagina. Next time Violet would have Webby undress her.

Before Webby could say anything, Violet held up her wet underwear. "I wanted to take a moment Webby to   
also mention that apparently, we buy the same pairs of underwear, just different colors." Webby looked   
more closely. "Can I see them?" "Of course!," Violet said handing them over. Webby sat down and lifted   
her own skirt to look with Violet also watching. Webby began to tick off the similarities in her head.  
"A fake bow dead center of the waistband, check. Same white color in the middle, check. Purple, of a   
lavender color, where mine is light pink around the leg bands and waistbands, check." Webby then handed  
Violet back her underwear before lowering her skirt. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We really do wear the  
same pairs of underwear, sort of. Even the same brand, Hanes Her Way." "If you noticed, Lena also wears  
the same pairs of underwear we do, except she has aqua where ours is lavender or light pink." "I will  
have to look next time she's over Violet." Violet and Webby then returned to Violets hairy vagina.

Webby then leaned down until her face was just inches from Violets hairy vagina. Violet was getting very   
excited as she lay on the bed with Webbys face just inches from her little treasure. She was really   
getting very turned on and could feel the heat grow in her vagina. As Webby studied Violets vagina, she   
was amazed to see, for starters, Violets curly black pubic hair. It poked every which way but despite  
this, her hair mainly stayed in one spot around her vagina. Then Webby noticed the swollen lips part and   
her clitoris slowly push out at the top of her slit. As she continued to look, a single drop of   
"Violet juice" oozed out from between the swollen lips and slowly ran down the slit. Just inside the   
lips, at the bottom, she could see her open hole, and further down her pink puckered anus hole. Webby   
was consumed with lust and sex, and her young body tingled all over.

"Are you....aroused, Violet?" Webby whispered. "Yes, you looking at my hairy vagina is turning me on all   
by itself.." Violet said in as best a sexy voice as she could muster. "I kinda want to....touch it,   
hairs and all..." Webby said, her voice still in a soft tone. Violet began to blush as she gave Webby   
the go ahead. "You can...if you want." "I've never felt a hairy vagina before so this will be a first   
for me." Webby then slowly reached up and ran a slowly shaky finger down then back up Violets slit   
until it flicked off her clitoris causing Violet to let out a soft little moan and Webby to have a taste  
of her friend. As she brought the finger up to her beak, she smelled the sweet smell from Violets very   
moist vagina, a smell she was quite familiar with as she had tasted her own vagina juices when she   
played with herself at night in bed and later when Lena had some fun with her AFTER Erin had gone first,  
he was her boyfriend after all.

"Mmmm, she's just as sweet tasting as Lena and I am." thought Webby, finally taking a taste. Webby was   
still a little nervous about touching her like this before she was shaved but one glance at a nodding  
Violet was all she needed. Her right hand reached up and gently grabbed a handful of black curls before  
gently squeezing them in her hand. It felt like grabbing a freshly new store-bought pillow, albeit, one  
that liked to curl itself around her fingers. She gently tugged on the hair, moving it a little this   
way and that way giggling. The sight of Violets vagina moving with it was kinda cute. 

Violet smiled at Webby. "Are you having fun with my pubic hair Webbigail?" "Yeah, it's so new and   
different' I love it!" "This may sound a little odd, but your welcome to taste my vagina as is before we  
shave it." "Are you sure I won't get any of your pubic hairs in my beak?" Webby asked skeptically. "You   
shouldn't, I haven't shaved yet as you can clearly see so I encourage you to try everything you can   
that doesn't yet require us being fully nude before we shave me down there." Webby gave it some thought,  
"Does this mean I can maybe ummm...,"The thought was hard for Webby to ask but she knew it would be   
better to ask before her nerves got the better of her. "maybe see what it feels like against my own   
vagina?" 

Now it was Violets turn to think before answering. "You want to rub your vagina against my hairy one   
and see how it feels, yes?" Webby nodding blushingly. "Alright, I will allow it on three conditions."  
"Name them." Webby shot back with confidence. "One, I get to slide your purple miniskirt up while you  
then hold it and I pull your underwear down before we do this and you can't touch them at all, not even   
after were done and I pull them back up." Webby nodded the ok. "Two, after we get my vagina shaved, I   
may want to do other sexual things too so I will get to undress you and allow you to undress me." Webby  
again nodded. "Three, I'm going to teach you something new that's sexual that I have found I enjoyed.   
You might not be ready to try it on yourself but I will let you try it out on me and if you like it,   
show your boyfriend and let him try it out on you. If he does, you have to tell me everything, ok?"

At this, Webby took a big gulp. She gave it some hard thought before remembering Violet had a friendship  
bracelet and thus learning something new, sexually from her, when Lenas night while Violet had watched   
was still fresh in her mind, was ok to do. She nodded. "Good, now if you will come to the side of the   
bed, I shall get you prepped, after you have your taste," Violet said. Webby blushed and leaned back   
down again, her beak opening and her tongue gently flicking Violets hairy vagina. She even took a moment   
to suck on Violets pubic hair in an attempt to taste more of Violets juices. Violet had liked both the  
noises Webby made as she did this and the feeling of it, thus getting more turned on. To Webby it was   
like licking cotton candy that one time she had tried some and thought that's what you do. Violets curls   
were soft and fluffy like that. After her few minutes of licking and some more tugging/hand running   
through, she moved to the side of the bed and stood at attention for Violet, ready to be prepped.

Violet sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her hands together before getting started. Grabbing   
Webbys purple miniskirt, she lifted it up until Webbys underwear was completely exposed. "Hold this   
please Webby." Webby held up her miniskirt, her face blushing as she felt Violets hands go for her   
underwear. Violets fingers were soft and gentle. She didn't yank Webbys underwear down roughly,   
neither did she try to rip them off. She simply pulled them down slowly, enjoying every inch of Webbys  
naked body exposed by her underwear being pulled down. She was all Violets for tonight. Violet stopped   
at about Webbys knees before letting go and standing up. "Keep your skirt held up and I will attempt to   
grind against you alright?" Webby nodded, still blushing red from Violet being so assertive.

Violet did her best to line up their vaginas. Thankfully, the hairs would rub against Webby in exactly   
the right way for her to feel it where it counted, thus ending everything Webby should get to experience  
with a hairy vagina before she helped teach Webby how to shave a hairy vagina by letting Webby shave   
hers. Slowly at first Violet began some soft gentle rubs against Webbys vaginal area before getting into   
a slow up and down motion, that soon became a quick one, standing on her tiptoes as needed. For Webby,  
the experience was a pleasureful one. Violets curls tickled her clit in a way similar to Lena eating her  
out or her boyfriend's penis had. While she knew she wasn't going to cum yet, the sensations soon   
stopped as Violet assumed Webby had gotten a taste of what that was like, she knew that someday she   
wanted to when Violet was unshaven. Just as Webby thought it was time to move on to the next thing, she   
was surprised to feel her hand places against Violets "wet" pubic hair. This feeling was odd but in a   
good way. The way to best describe Violets pubic hair covered in her own juices was, interesting.  
Webby had already tried tasting Violets pubic hair when it was a little messy so a second taste would  
only be redundant. Hence, even though Violet had enjoyed the sucking sensation of Webbys beak on her   
hair vagina, she knew it was time to move on to the shaving.

Webby felt Violet pull away from her crotch then watched Violet kneel down to pull her underwear back  
up. Violet gave Webbys vagina a quick kiss then got to work. Her fingers grabbed the waistband of Webbys  
underwear and pulled them up. Webby felt a good shiver run through her body as Violets fingers brushed  
against her vagina then against her rear end. Just as Violets fingers brushed against Webbys behind,   
one of them slipped between her cheeks to gently poke at her anus, starting Webby. "Sometime tonight  
I may want to take a look at this more, Webby and maybe even play with it. It seems Lena didn't pay  
enough attention to your anus when the two of you were going at it." Webby continued to blush and nod   
slightly as Violet spoke. "Her finger....there....was so new and so...wow, it would be interesting if  
Violet indeed play with her there." Webby thought as Violet released the finger that had been gently   
probing and finished pulling up her underwear, straitening it around her waist.

"You may release your skirt now." Webby let go and it fell back around her legs. "Webby, I could still   
use a shave on my vagina and I'd still like to teach you how to properly shave a vagina so I'm asking  
if you still want to learn and shave my vagina for me?" Webbys nervousness returned. "If...if you still  
want me to..." "Yes, I miss the smoothness like yours." Violet laid back on the bed, her legs wide   
open, ready for her vagina to be shaved. Webby looked at Violet before speaking up. "What supplies do  
I need? I'm not even sure we have what we'll need. The towel is in the drawer next to me" "I have   
brought everything we'll need. It's in my bag, if you will only just grab it. It's the smaller bag   
inside. Webby reached into Violets big bag and brought out the small bag within. She opened it after   
setting it down on the table next to the bed and pulled out a small electric trimmer and a ladies razor   
and a can of gel.

Opening the drawer below, she pulled out the towel Violet had placed there earlier in the day, and   
handed it to Violet who laid it under her bare bottom. "Ok, step one. Use the electric trimmer to trim  
off as much of my pubic hair as you can Webby." Webby nodded and knelt between the open legs of Violets   
body, switching on the trimmer, and began carefully trimming the lush hairs at the top of Violets little   
slit. "That is tickly." Violet sighed as she felt the small trimmer removing some of her little bush.  
When Webby had trimmed Violets little bush as best as she could, she set the razor aside and looked for  
further instruction. "Now that you see that most of the hair is shaved off, grab the gel and apply it   
to my vagina. Don't be afraid to grab a nice sized palmful, oh and it will be cold." Webby nodded and   
picked up the gel before squirting some of the gel onto her hands. She then began to rub it in all over   
the small lips.

"That is cold, you were right." laughed Webby as she felt the gel being rubbed all over her hands as she  
made sure it was thoroughly spread all over Violets vagina. When this was done, she looked to Violet for   
her next step. "Now take the razor and very gently remove any remaining hairs from my vagina. Be careful  
as the razor is sharp and can cut very easily. And don't worry about getting the razor covered in gel,   
we can wash it later." Taking the razor as Violet had instructed, Webby carefully removed all the hairs   
from Violets vagina lips, slowly and carefully working away, until Violets vagina was completely bald   
and smooth like hers. 

"Now you need to go get a wash cloth and run it under warm/hot water. Make sure it doesn't drip when you   
bring it back. Then wipe away all this excess gel please." Going into the bathroom, Webby ran a wash   
cloth under the hot water before squeezing out the excess water and returning. Once back, she knelt back   
down and wiped away all the excess gel noting that Violet was softly moaning and had been the whole time.   
Webby set the wash cloth aside after she was done to admire her first vagina shave. It was really   
beautiful, she could see that it was still very moist, and the smooth lips were swollen and wet, as   
Violet was getting very horny right now. More so than earlier when she had only begun to undress.

"There you are." she said, handing Violet her hand mirror. Violet sat up and positioning the mirror down   
between her thighs she viewed Webbys work on her previously hair vagina. "Wow, Webby, you a great job.   
Thank you, I like it." Webby just blushed feeling really more fired up than usual today. She was   
beginning to feel that itch between her legs and decided to return the "instruction" as a way to repay  
the "schooling" she had just had. "Violet, if you like, I could show you what Erin did when we had sex   
so that when you have sex with Huey, if you ever get that far with him since I know you like him   
romantically and all, you will know what's going on. I could pretend to be Erin and you could pretend to   
be me and I'll show you what he did."

Violets heart jumped in her chest. Her mouth was dry with sheer excitement. Finally, a chance to   
experience what Lena and Violet did the other weekend. and the chance for Webby to undress her and she  
to undress Webby. "I would like that very much, and before you say anything else, let me get ready."  
Before Webby could stop her, Violet had her underwear and sweatpants back on in the blink of an eye.  
"We need to be naked for this to work Violet so why did you get dressed again?" "Because I want you to  
undress me before we really get into this and I wanted you to have to pull my sweatpants and underwear   
back off my body, mainly because I would find you completely undressing me a turn on as it is when I  
undress you." "So, you want me to undress you and then you will undress me?" Webby was slightly confused  
but as Violet spoke up again, it clicked. "Yes, just like I did before when you got my formerly hairy   
vagina rubbed against your body down there." Webby nodded the ok. "That's fine then." "Good, I will be   
in charge of getting us naked then you can take over." "It's a deal!" They shook hands.

"First, we will take off all your clothes," ordered Violet. "Now just stand still and let me do the   
work." Webby stood still as Violet moved in. Violet first grabbed Webbys purple vest then removed it and  
tossed it aside. Next, she unbuttoned Webbys pink short-ish sleeved shirt before pulling that off and   
setting it in the same pile as the vest. The training bra came next as she unhooked Webbys small   
training bra and slowly peeled it off revealing Webbys beautiful developing breasts. Violet knew she   
would get plenty of time to see them during the lesson so she continued the disrobing for now. Kneeling  
down, Violet hooked her fingers into Webbys stretchy waistband purple miniskirt and slowly peeled it   
off her body and to her feet where she helped Webby step out of it. Lastly came Webbys underwear. Violet  
went just as slow as she had when she pulled Webbys skirt off, savoring every inch of Webbys now full  
nudity. When the underwear had reached Webbys feet, Violet, again, helped her step out of them and just  
to tease Webby, brought the underwear to her beak where she took a whiff of the crotch.

"Mmmmm, so sweet and fruity smelling Webby..." Violet said, again trying to use that soft sensual voice  
she knew both Webby and Violet were capable of making. Webby could only watch and blush as Violet set   
her underwear aside before turning to face Webby. "When you are done, I will show you that sex thing I  
promised you I would. All I'll need is your underwear and you. When I am done, you will have something  
both you and Erin will enjoy." Webby felt a bit of excitement run through her body at that thought.  
Violet grabbed Webbys left wrist. "Leave your friendship bracelet on. Just like probably with Erin and   
Lena, I find it a turn on with you wearing only your pink bow and colorful friendship bracelet." Webby  
nodded then saw Violet stand at attention. "Now it's your turn to undress me, please start with my shirt  
then training bra, sweatpants and underwear. Leave my friendship bracelet on my right wrist and my hair   
in a ponytail please Webby."

Webby nodded and grabbed the bottom of Violets aqua shirt before bringing it up over her body and head,  
before tossing it off to the side to join the pile of clothes already on the floor. Violets training bra  
came next and as Webby unhooked it, she commented on how both hers and Violets training bras matched  
their underwear. Violet smiled and added her own thoughts on this as well before going quiet to let  
Webby finish her job. Kneeling down, just like Violet had done, Webby hooked her fingers into the   
waistband of the sweatpants and pulled them down to Violets feet where she helped Violet step out of   
them. Violets underwear came last with Webby noting she may have to try them on sometime as down they   
went to Violets feet and off her body. With both girls naked, Webby took back control. "Violet, would   
you lay down naked on the bed please?"

Violet nodded and laid back on the bed as Webby knelt naked between Violets thighs, and once again  
surveyed her lovely little naked body. Her breasts were perfectly round developing breasts with little   
erect midnight black nipples sticking up from them. "He kissed me first." "Ok then," Violet replied, her   
lips parted awaiting Webbys beak. Heart pounding, Webby leaned over Violet and kissed her on her beak.   
She was taken by surprise as Violet responded by kissing her back hard, and thrusting her small tongue   
into Webbys mouth. The two best friends began kissing passionately, which only resulted in their young   
horny bodies becoming even more turned on. They kissed for ages, then pulling away her beak; Webby   
looked at Violets bright red flushed face and told her, "And Then he kissed my nipples."

Violet watched, breathless as she saw Webbys face dip as she took Violets erect right nipple in her beak   
and sucked it. She could almost get the whole of the small breast in her beak and suck it. "Oh my God,   
Webby," Violet moaned, her hips rising from the bed as her little breast and nipple was sucked into   
Webbys hot beak. Never in her life had she felt such pleasure. Webby moved her mouth to the other breast   
and nipple and sucked it hard too. "Wow," Violet moaned as her other breast was washed and sucked by a   
warm wet beak and tongue. Webby was completely under the spell of lust and sex, now. She slowly kissed   
down Violets squirming little body, down over her smooth flat belly, past her belly button and over the   
recently trimmed hairs of her hot little vagina, down until her open wet lips were visible. 

At the top of Violets open wet slit, she saw the little swollen clitoris. With her thumbs she gently   
parted the smooth lips and the little swollen bud stood up, and closing her lips around it she sucked it.   
"Oh, WEBBY!" cried out Violet as for the very first time in her young life she felt her clitoris being   
taken into a mouth and sucked by a girl. "Oh, yes!" she panted, her slim little body squirming in sheer   
joy and pleasure all over the bed. Webby sucked and sucked and knew that Violet was close to cumming,   
and she nearly had an orgasm herself.

"Ooh, ah, oh, ah, oh I am going to cum!!" screamed Violet, as her young naked body, went rigid, and   
Webby felt the clit in her mouth tremble and the cunt lips twitch and hot juices spurted out all over   
her beak as Violet had her biggest orgasm ever thus far. Webby got up from the bed and reaching into the  
drawer next to the bed, she withdrew a small plastic bag. Reaching in, she brought out a flesh colored   
vibrator that Della never seemed to, as of late, notice was missing for time to time. "Is that what I   
think it is?" Violet panted as she fought for breath. "Yep, this is what I use now when Erins not around   
and what Lena took from Della last time it was used. Della doesn't seem to notice when I take it."

Switching it on, Webby held the throbbing toy at Violets wide open snatch and pushed gently. With a   
squelching sound the head disappeared up inside her vagina. "Oh god, mmphff!" Violet moaned as she felt   
her sopping little vagina being slowly stretched and filled with this awesome buzzing toy. "Oh god Webby,   
that is sooo good," she gurgled with joy. Webby pressed the vibrator a little further in, knowing   
Violet was still intact. When she felt resistance and Violet tense, she knew that she had reached her   
hymen. She withdrew the vibrator a little, and then catching it between her own vagina and Violets she   
used her vagina to press it in. 

Webby closed her legs around Violets cheeks and then the two girls began a sort of fucking motion. Webby   
was careful not to push the sex toy too far, and soon Violet felt another awesome orgasm building in her   
guts, and soon it swept all over her heaving body, and she came again. Webby withdrew the vibrator and   
laid back on the bed, desperate to have an orgasm, to quell the raging fire in her vagina and belly. She   
handed the toy to Violet and pointed to her open snatch. Violet needed no second bidding and got into  
position quickly. Holding the tip at the wide open and drooling vagina just inches from her face, she   
pressed it in. It slid all the way inside, so open was Webbys hole. 

Violet lay on top of Webby, trapping the buzzing toy inside her and looked at Webbys developing breasts   
with their pink erect nipples, and began to fuck her, just as she had done to her a few minutes ago. At the same   
time, Violet took each nipple one at a time in her mouth and sucked on them. The nipples were hard and rubbery.   
Webby grasped Violets moving body by her slim hips, urging her on, as Violet fucked away. 

Soon she knew that she was cumming. Deep inside her vagina, the tip of the vibrator was rubbing her G   
spot. Her whole being was on fire. "Faster, faster." she urged Violet on and then she screamed, "Oh   
Violet, I'm cumming!" and a huge orgasm took hold of her heaving body, and her sopping vagina twitched   
time and time again. The two friends lay as they were; the vibrator still inside Webby as they tried to   
recover from what they had just done. Webby got up from her friend and the vibrator popped out of her   
vagina with a slurping sound.

"I'll be sure and put this away later. So, what did you think?" Webby said, smiling. "It was amazing, I  
am sure Huey will be just as good if not better since it will be the real thing." Violet said with   
confidence. "If you are still up for it, I would like to teach you that new sex thing I've discovered  
that I like." "Of course!" Webbys voice said excitedly. "What do you need me to do?" Violet got up from  
the bed and grabbed Webbys underwear. "Lay back on the bed and spread your legs and then let me do the   
work." Webby laid back down on the bed and spread her legs wide for Violet. She watched Violet take her  
underwear and hold it up. "Ok, I'm going to put your underwear inside your vagina until only a little   
bit is sticking out, then I am going to pull it back out. The underwear will rub against your clitoris  
and feel good. Plus, your underwear will get coated in your juices making for a sweet smelling, tasty   
sex object to play with and walk around in, or Erin walk around in, if the case may be. If you do it  
enough times, as I have, you can even orgasm from it but it takes a while so I recommend doing this only  
if you have plenty of time, understand?" 

Webby nodded and Violet got to work. This was an easy task. She made sure her grip on Webbys underwear   
was strong and using her fingers, began to force it inside Webbys vagina. Webby grunted a bit at the new   
foreign object being inserted into her but then relaxed as her vagina didn't have to expand as far for   
her underwear. When Violet had the underwear in as far as she needed, she took the very same hand mirror  
used to view the shave job and showed Webby. "See how far I got it in with only just that little bit   
sticking out? Thats what it should look like. Now take a few steps and you'll see what I mean by it   
"tickling" you. 

Webby got up and waddled around her bedroom a bit commenting on how it was kinda awkward but that indeed  
it did tickle, so much so that she had to lay back down or else she would have came onto the floor.  
"I can tell you liked that. Now I am going to pull the underwear out." Webby spread her legs and watched  
Violet pull her underwear out. "Yes, that was really tickl-ISH" her face scrunching up as the underwear   
rubbed her clit on the way out. "I'll definitely have to show Erin this so he can use it to sexually  
tease ME!" Her face scrunched up again due to the pleasure. Finally, the underwear was out and Violet set  
the pair aside. "I trust this has been an educational night for us both, what would you like to do now?"

"Clean up!" Webby said with a smile. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. The two girls wiped as   
much vagina juice from their soaking bodies as they could and then had a shower together. That night, in   
her bed, young Webby dreamed of her experimenting with Violet from the night before and had herself two   
orgasms in her sleep. The two friends would eventually repeat their experience, but that was farther   
down the road, and with whom else, if anyone, Webby won't tell you right now. Each also knew by the way   
the other smiled now and again, that Webby and her boyfriend had been having sex the night before, and   
that Webby had been putting her new sex "kink" that she had learned from Violet to use that night.

END


End file.
